


When Plans Work

by jjang_judith



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Hand Jobs, Luhan wants Sehun bad, M/M, Thirsting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-02
Updated: 2017-01-02
Packaged: 2018-09-14 04:53:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9162856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jjang_judith/pseuds/jjang_judith
Summary: Luhan is tired of Sehun ignoring him, so he has to do something about it.





	

**Author's Note:**

> There may be several stories connected to this one, of Luhan trying to get Sehun to have actual sex with him,but im not sure yet. For now, this is the only one there is.

Luhan blew out a breath as another attempt went down the drain. Why couldn't Sehun see that he wanted him just as much as he did. But Sehun resisted every come on. He either acted like it never happened or he ignored him while it was going on. Sehun always made sure to not be left alone with him, knowing Luhan would keep trying. He watched as Sehun spoke to Kai, both sitting on the sofa. He always wondered why Sehun couldn't be a little bit more like Kai. Kai didn't hold back when it came to Kyungsoo, that's why the wide eyed vocal always had a light blush and was always in a good mood. He wanted that. He wanted Sehun to take him to bed.  
•  
"I don't know what to do anymore. I'm close to my freaking breaking point." Sehun ran his hands through his hair, knowing Luhan watched him from the kitchen. He was on the sofa with Kai, staying away from Luhan. As always, Kai was watching Kyungsoo, a predatory gleam in his eyes. Kai never hid his want for Kyungsoo. Sehun had too, he didn't want to rush Luhan. The thing was that he was always doing something that slowly drove Sehun crazy. Kai turned to look at him, a raised eyebrow aimed his way.  
"Have you ever thought that maybe Luhan wants you to sex him up. Do the dirty to him, give it to him hard." Sehun shushed him, holding a hand up to Kai's mouth. Kai swatted his hand away.  
"I can't, he's inno-." Kai laughed, loud enough to draw Luhan and Kyungsoo's attention. Sehun looked at Luhan, whose eyes never wavered from his. Sehun looked away first, he just couldn't deal.  
"No, Luhan isn't so innocent. He's given you all the green lights and so far, you've decided to ignore them and treat them like red lights. It's up to you just rev up and take him. Let me give you an example, Kyungsoo is never the one to initiate the act, but he wants it and I know it. So when he gives me bedroom eyes or start to touch me more than usual, I know he wants it. So I give it to him. Luhan is giving you bedroom eyes. I say you give it to him." Sehun dropped his head against Kai's shoulder and sighed. He just couldn't.  
•  
Luhan turned to Kyungsoo, who was puttering around in the kitchen. He was preparing dinner for all of the twelve members. It was one of those rare occasions where they were all together in the same dorm.  
"Kyungsoo, how do you get Kai to, you know…" Luhan wiggled his eyebrows at him. Kyungsoo laughed and began to mince carrots.  
"Kai doesn't need much. I just touch him a lot or give him what he calls "The Bedroom Eyes." He's pretty easy to get into the sac. But I know why your asking. You may need to ambush him and urge him on. Don't let him back down." Luhan nodded, but quickly retreated when Kyungsoo started to chop onions, laughing at his watering eyes.  
•  
"Sehun-ah." Luhan made his way towards Sehun, who was sitting on the couch. Sehun turned to look a him. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw as Kai ushered Kyungsoo out of the dorm, making kissy faces at Sehun. Sehun realized to late that he was completely and utterly alone with Luhan. All the other members had gone out. Luhan sat down next to him and placed a hand on his thigh.  
"I'm bored. Entertain me." He brought his face close to Sehun's, making sure that Sehun made no mistake about how he wanted to be entertained. He begun to rub his hand up and down Sehun's thigh, licking his lips. Sehun looked around, panicked.  
"We could watch a movie." Sehun made to get up, but was stopped by Luhan's free hand on his shoulder. Luhan removed his hand from his thigh and quickly swung his leg over him, straddling him.  
"I don't want to watch a movie. I can think of better ways to entertain ourselves. " He leaned forward and pressed his lips against Sehun's slack mouth. He licked his bottom lip before pulling away. He brought both hands up and buried them in Sehun's hair, fisting his hands up. There was no way he could be ignored now.  
"I-I think we should go out and get some bubble tea. Lets go get dinner." Luhan shook his head. He pulled Sehun's head back and pressed his lips more firmly against his. He slid his tongue into his mouth, rubbing it against his. He felt Sehun's hands come to rest on his hips, his fingers digging into his skin. He pulled back and looked into Sehun's lust filled eyes.  
"I don't want dinner and I'm pretty sure you don't want any either. Now, you can give me what I really want or you can give me an explanation as to why you won't have sex with me and we can get over your lame excuses. Either way, I'm going to end up getting what I want. We can do it the easy way or the hard way." He slid a hand down Sehun's chest and stomach, until he reached his crotch area. He laid his hand gently on the bulge that stretched the front of Sehun's jeans, then slowly raised it, leaving only his fingertips on it. He traced small circles and lines. He smiled when he heard Sehun whimper. He looked up at Sehun and saw that his eyes were closed, his mouth open and releasing little pants.  
"Do you want to do it the easy way, Oh Sehun?" Sehun opened his eyes and licked his lips. Without warning, he grabbed the back of Luhan's head and pulled him forward. He crushed their lips together. His other arm sliding around his waist, pulling their bodies close. Luhan gasped, his arms coming around his neck. Sehun thrust upwards, wanting friction. Luhan moaned when their erections slid against each other. They begun to move together, Sehun thrusting upwards and Luhan's hips rolling down against him. Luhan left Sehun's lips to look down at their bodies moving. His hand left Sehun's shoulders to land on Sehun's button up. He began to undo the row of buttons, revealing milky white skin. When one of his pink nipples was exposed, he quickly ducked his head and took it into his mouth. Sehun moaned, his hands jerking on his hips.  
"Oh, Luhan." Luhan couldn't help but smirk as he pushed Sehun's shirt off his shoulders. His hands moved lower, undoing Sehun's jeans. He pulled hid dick out, giving him a quick stroke. He undid his own jeans, pushing them down and pulling himself out.  
"I can't believe you've been keeping this away from me, Sehun. I'm so mad at you right now." He grabbed onto both of their cocks, wrapping his fingers around them. He began to move his hands up and down, his tongue sticking out.  
"L-Luhan, faster." Sehun bit his lip, closing his eyes. They were both breathing hard, Luhan's hands increasing speed. Luhan leaned forward, resting his head on Sehun's shoulder. He sunk his teeth into his skin, planning on leaving a reminder of himself. Not that this was going to be the last time they did this, he wouldn't let it be. He felt Sehun's hands slide underneath his jeans and underwear, his hands beginning to knead his ass. Luhan straightened, looking down at him.  
"I want you to come for me, come on, I want to see you come." He worked them faster, letting some of his spit drop down onto their cocks. The extra slickness seemed to be the ending point for Sehun, who moaned as white spurted out of him, landing on his stomach. Luhan kept going, drawing out Sehun's orgasm and bringing himself closer. When he heard Sehun whimper from over-stimulation, he let him go and took himself and kept pumping his hand. Sehun looked up at him, his eyes clouding with lust. Luhan gave a few more pumps before he was coming too, his cum mixing in with Sehun's. He drew out his orgasm, milking himself. When he was done, he let himself go. He looked down at Sehun, who looked totally blissed out. Luhan looked down at the mess they had made on Sehun's stomach before dipping his index finger into it and mixing it together. He brought up his finger to his mouth and sucked it in. Sehun watched him, his mouth slightly open. Luhan leaned down and kissed him, slipping his tongue into his mouth, letting him taste himself. He straightened.  
"We should-." There was a sudden commotion outside the door that had Sehun coming back to his senses. He quickly sat up, almost knocking Luhan to the ground. He was shoved to the side instead, leaving him looking at Sehun's back as he rushed into the bathroom. He sighed, standing up and tucking himself back into his jeans. He walked into the kitchen as Lay, Baekhyun and Kris walked into the dorm.  
"It smells like sex in here." Kris was quick to comment. Lay and Baekhyun smiled and looked at Luhan, who was washing his hands.  
"Finally?" Lay asked Luhan, who nodded, a big smile on his face.


End file.
